$ { \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-2} & {0} & {1} \\ {3} & {0} & {-2}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{1} & {2} & {1} \\ {0} & {2} & {-2}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-2}-{1} & {0}-{2} & {1}-{1} \\ {3}-{0} & {0}-{2} & {-2}-{-2}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-3} & {-2} & {0} \\ {3} & {-2} & {0}\end{array}\right]}$